


Death Might Be Knocking

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Home Invasion, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Regan Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Their engagement night was supposed to be something special but instead Rick and Negan were dealing with something sinister.





	Death Might Be Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 - Horror AU 
> 
> we have reached the end of regan week, it didn't go as i had hoped but there will be late contributions. i wanted to challenge myself by writing this idea & it gave me an excuse to do so. "The Strangers" is a great horror movie so i figured why not do a slight re write by inserting Rick & Negan in it.
> 
> please take a look at this link to see what the vacation house looks like from the outside: https://twitter.com/aesthetichorror/status/938524159117799424
> 
> what it looks like from the inside: https://giphy.com/gifs/movie-horror-scary-BBHHoeOQQY728
> 
>  & most importantly what the intruders look like : https://cinapse.co/people-are-strange-when-youre-a-stranger-the-strangers-collector-s-edition-f50bfcab9730?gi=98baa2db82d7
> 
>  enjoy my last contribution for this regan week!

"I fucking love you! I love you with every part of me and I mean every fucking part." Negan nipped at Rick's neck as they stumbled through the door of Negan's inherited vacation home. His mother had left it for him before she died a year ago. So what better way to enjoy their much needed vacation and recent engagement.

 

They fell to the floor together out of sheer excitement which made Rick groan from the impact. Neither of them were exactly young so they probably shouldn't be doing that anymore.

 

Negan reached for Rick's belt because he wanted to give his now fiance a celebratory blow job. "Look at how beautiful you are. How did I get so fucking lucky to land someone like you. Someone better than me."

 

"Oh, Negan, don't be like that. I'm with you 'cause you make me the happiest I've been in a long time." Rick smiled up at him like he was a beaming full moon. "Now continue whatever you had planned."

 

"You bossy little shit."

 

  
"Funny coming from you."

 

Their playful banter was one thing he loved about their relationship, he could joke with Rick without worrying about making him mad, with Lucille he didn't have that. She had been the more serious one in their relationship. That may have been apart of why they couldn't make it work in the long run.

 

Negan undid Rick's belt and tossed it somewhere close by then got his button open. He could already feel how hard Rick was for him which made him ache. With one swift movement he pulled Rick's pants down and his navy blue briefs. Just to tease the shit out of him he crawled up his fiance's body and kissed him tenderly. Then he made his way down from Rick's lips. his neck, his nipples, his stomach then right where he wanted to be.

 

* * *

 

 

At some point both Rick and Negan ended up laying close to the fire place together. Neither of them had much clothes on but they felt comfortable, warm and blissful. Rick sent a voice mail to Carl saying that he better not get into trouble. It was late so Carl didn't respond back to him at all. Even though he was old enough, Beth was there babysitting Judith to take the load off him.

 

  
Rick felt sweaty all over so he used one of their shirts to wipe his chest down. He was damn near slipping all over the hardwood floor and it made him laugh suddenly. Of course Negan stared at him like he had no idea what was wrong.

 

  
His stomach growled before he could explain which is when he remembered they didn't have much food. So Negan suggested going for a drive to see what was open, Rick told him he'd get dressed but was told to stay.

 

  
Right when he wanted to protest there was a knock on the door that startled them both. Who the hell would be coming to see them this early in the morning? Everyone they loved were back at home. Which happened to be quite the drive from where they were staying. So unless it was an extreme emergency then it had to be someone knocking on the wrong house. The knocking continued which got Negan irritated so he went to go see who it was. Rick followed close behind to keep Negan from bursting out. Sloppily they got their clothes back on and went to the door.

 

  
When Negan got the door opened he saw a white blond haired girl, her eyes were dead and she seemed lost. Something about the girl seemed very off to Rick, as in her appearance felt quite strange given the neighborhood and the time. What could this girl possibly want this early in the morning? Not only that but why'd she knock on their door?

 

 

Negan's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Um, hello? Who are you?"

 

  
"Hi. Is Tamara home?" The girl asked abruptly.

 

  
Negan shook his head at the girl. "No. We don't know any Tamara."

 

  
"You sure?"

 

  
"Yeah we're pretty damn sure. Why are you out this early in the -"

 

 

"Thank you." The girl responded in a monotone voice before leaving rather quickly.

 

  
Appearing this early in the morning and knocking on some random house to ask for someone named Tamara was odd. Where they were staying was quite remote so wouldn't the girl have a clue about where Tamara lived? If Tamara even existed. Sometimes people pulled these kinds of pranks to fuck with adults. Rick had dealt with situations like that time and time again when he was sheriff's deputy. Kids would knock on doors then run away or they'd get people paranoid until they called 911. This was probably just one of those cases.

 

  
Though something in Rick was telling him to be cautious about this person anyways. He'd also seen all sorts of people who were very capable of doing crazy shit. Many times in his career he dealt with such people. More specifically when he moved to Atlanta with Negan and the kids.

 

  
Negan shut the door loudly then walked towards the kitchen table where his keys were. They were both hungry and Rick didn't know if he was up for going anywhere whatsoever. So Negan decided to head to the closest convenience store or whatever he could find. He swiped his keys from the light colored table then brought Rick in for a deep kiss.

 

  
"I'll be back in a little bit baby. Hopefully I'm able to bring back something for us to nibble on at the very least. In the morning we'll head out and go wherever you fucking want. We have a couple of days left in our vacation until we gotta get back to the kids."

 

  
"Bring back some chocolate bars and maybe a bag of Hot Cheetos?"

 

  
"I know how much you love those even if they burn your ass later on." Negan reached his hands behind Rick to squeeze tight at his cheeks. The touch made Rick chuckle before he swat his fiance's hands away. "Please don't go outside just in case that chick comes back."

 

  
"I'll make sure to stay inside and wait for you to come back." Rick nodded at Negan who just hummed before turning around to leave. A nervousness had already been budding inside Rick's stomach. Being alone didn't feel comfortable at the moment though he didn't want to tell Negan that. Sometimes precaution wasn't Negan's strong suit where as Rick thought ahead. That was where they indefinitely differed from one another.

 

  
Rick relaxed on the dark beige couch before ending up on the floor then back on the couch. Sitting still felt wrong, entirely wrong actually. He wanted to be prepared for anything that came his way. Despite the fact that realistically you can't always be prepared for the worst possible events. Occasionally moments will throw you off guard and then you'll just deal with them as you go along.

 

  
The only thing he could do was lightly drink so he wouldn't be too out of it and wait for Negan. So he went over to the kitchen table, where the bottle of cheap whiskey was placed. and poured himself a glass. The taste of spices and caramel undertones filled his mouth, the warmth of the liquor made him feel at ease for a moment and it was just safe.

 

 

After two more small drinks he thought he'd finally begun to relax, until he heard pounding on the front door. There was no way Negan could be back from his drive to the store. Rick downed his glass before setting it back down on the table once more.

 

  
With each step towards the door he felt an eeriness, the kind that only came to him when something wasn't right, when something terrible was going to happen. Rick kept his footsteps as quiet as he could then there was a consistent sound of knocking. His hands started to shake but he had to keep somewhat calm because otherwise he'd lose it.

 

  
Rick placed his hand against the well designed wooden door and listened for any other noises. "Hello?"

 

  
"Is Tamara home?" The voice sounded like the girl from earlier.

 

  
"You already came by here."

 

  
"Are you sure?"

 

  
A chill spread throughout Rick's entire body which is when he checked the locks on the door. He made his way back into the living room area then heard jingling outside. Which is when he walked over to the nearest window and opened the curtain slightly. Nothing and no one was out there, all that Rick could see was a workshop outside.

 

  
He closed the curtain back and noticed that the fireplace was smoking far more than it should be.

 

  
When he got closer he tried to figure out what was wrong exactly then the fire alarm system started going off. Since he couldn't figure out how to disarm it without taking it off, he did just that. After getting down from the chair he used to reach it, he accidentally dropped it on the floor. He didn't have time to pick it up due to the now relentless pounding on the damn door again.

 

  
The situation was becoming increasingly scary so he needed to call Negan. His phone was unfortunately dead so he had to get it charged up. Thankfully there happened to be a cordless house phone in the other room that he could use.

 

  
Rick went to the bedroom where the house phone was and dialed Negan's cell. It rang twice before Negan picked up, he explained that the girl came by again and that something strange was going on. Due to paranoia Rick looked out the bedroom window's curtain to see if anyone was there. No one was.

 

  
In typical Negan fashion he told Rick to stop being paranoid, that he was safe and nothing would happen. One of the problems in their relationship was Negan being too nonchalant. Then he'd playfully say that Rick needed to lighten up and not dive into 'sheriff's deputy mode' all the time. Which he got that he needed to loosen up sometimes but this was a potentially dangerous situation. Thinking rationally was important and he didn't care if Negan got that shit or not.

 

  
Even though he was scared he peeked out from the bedroom entrance to see if anyone was there. Again, no one was. His paranoia was getting worse by the minute so he encouraged Negan to get back as soon as possible.

 

  
He asked how far away Negan was to the house and he told him he wouldn't be long.

 

  
"Could you just stay on the phone with me? I know I sound paranoid but - " Rick explained before the line cut off suddenly. "Negan? Negan are you there? Hello?"

 

  
After turning the phone off he decided to have a smoke because why the hell not? Normally he didn't smoke very much but this was one of those times where he really needed one. He used the purple lighter next to the pack of smokes and lit his cigarette. Waiting for Negan felt like torture so he went over to the kitchen area and stood in front of the sink.

 

  
(Little did he realize that a masked man was standing in the hallway, staring at him.)

 

  
To keep dehydrated he took a glass from the cabinet and poured some water from the tap into it. After smoking the cigarette down to almost nothing he tossed it into the sink. For a single moment he felt less nerve wracked - until there was a noise again. He called out for Negan to see if he was back finally.

 

 

Not having his gun on this trip made him less secure so he scrambled to find a large kitchen knife. Rick held onto the knife so tight that his hand would probably ache afterwards. Since he forgot that he brought the house phone along, he went to dial it. Every number he dialed wasn't going through. The light from the fire was radiating but it felt like the room was completely dark. Rick saw the fire alarm that he didn't remember grabbing, on the chair. His lips started to tremble like a child on the verge of tears. It reminded him of how Judith got when she didn't get her way or when she lost "Cotton candy" her bright pink cat doll.

 

  
Just like earlier someone was knocking on the door but was also scraping at it.

 

 

The situation went from strange, to scary and now it was reaching a very dangerous place.

 

 

Rick almost collapsed to the floor out of fear, he tried to calm himself by thinking about being with Negan, Carl and Judith. How it would feel to be home with all of them again. How Carl probably knew about the engagement already. How Judith would be their flower girl. How all their loved ones would be there.

 

  
A strange noise was coming from outside the nearest sliding glass door. So Rick kept his knife hand and went over to the noise. He used the knife to take a peek but the noises stopped suddenly when he pulled away. Rick breathed in and out deeply before opening the curtain wide enough. What he discovered behind it made him scream so loud he could have broken the glass cabinets. There was a man with a goddamn mask standing outside who slapped his hand on the door.

 

  
He stumbled backwards so much that he was knocking over nearby chairs and the damn record player went off suddenly, a song he was unfamiliar with started to play. The line " _quicksilver girl_ " kept repeating over and over. Noises from all directions were coming and Rick mostly noticed the door that suddenly opened. Each step felt like he was getting closer to death like death had knocked on his door tonight. If someone came in and killed him what would happen? Would he be met with nothingness? Would Negan find his body carved up as soon as he entered? Would they slit his throat or stab him so much that he bled out before Negan got back?

 

  
Once he got close enough to look outside there was someone with a mask that popped out. The mask was childlike in appearance and quite frankly scary as fuck, as Negan would say. Rick yelped out and quickly shut the door and locked it once more. He ran all the way to the bedroom so he could maybe hide under the bed or in a closet. Though since the space wasn't wide enough he couldn't fit under there.

 

  
So he settled for leaning against the bedside table with the knife in his hand and screamed for them to go away. There was banging against the window above the bed so he angrily grabbed the lamp and turned it off.

 

Rick set the lamp aside because he was ready to smash the damn thing then inched forwards. He still had the knife in his hand but it was shaking, though if he had to he'd be able to stab someone. The record player got turned off from what he could hear and the sound of footsteps were getting closer. Rick's eyes started leaking tears, he needed Negan there so badly. And he felt pathetic because he had police training, he knew how to handle this type of situation. But he retired six months ago to be a stay at home parent while Negan worked. So he wasn't exactly actively using any skills and fear was snaking around his throat.

 

  
The closer the footsteps got he prayed that it was only one person that he had to handle. If not then he'd do his best not to get killed by some asshole in a mask. Much to his relief and surprise it wasn't any masked person coming around - it was Negan.

 

  
"What the fuck is going on? Why are you in here with a goddamn knife?" Negan's eyes widened when he noticed what Rick hadn't, his hand was bloody. "What happened to your hand?!"

 

  
Rick didn't give a fuck about his hand and was more concerned with the lunatics outside. "I don't give a shit 'bout my damn hand! There's people out there..that girl was out there and she had a goddamn mask on. Then I saw another man outside he had a mask on too."

 

  
"What type of mask What the fuck?"

 

  
"I don't know! A fuckin' mask! It doesn't matter what type of mask he had..these people want to hurt us. I can feel it in my bones, somethin' is very very wrong."

 

  
"Darlin' don't be ridiculous. They are probably just playing a prank on us and it'll be over before we know it. But I'll go check to see if any of those fuckers got inside anyways. Okay?" Negan went to go check but Rick tried to keep him there with him.

 

  
"Please please please don't go out there. Please don't go out there." Rick begged relentlessly. "This ain't some joke."

 

  
Of course Negan wouldn't listen to him and gave him a look that basically said he was acting belligerent. What the hell else was he supposed to do? Pretend everything was okay and that there weren't people trying to hurt them? They were out in the middle of nowhere, no police or much of anyone around. The phone lines were acting funny all of a sudden and the reception was horrible.

 

  
Best case scenario was that Negan was right, that these people were playing a joke and would say so. Where as the worst case scenario was that they were going to be attacked or die tonight. Rick had only seen two people so far but there had to be more than one. He followed close behind Negan who walked slowly into the terribly quiet hallway.

 

  
All the pictures on the wall were like brief comforts because it was Negan's past and present. Before his mother died she had spent time with the kids and Rick and Negan. Having a relationship with Negan for the past 4 years had its ups and downs. Though Rick wouldn't trade his present life for anything. Now that something was jeopardizing the life he'd built - he felt nerve wracked.

 

  
"There's no one out there, nobody." Negan explained, his voice sounded tired.

 

  
Rick trembled and didn't really have a response for him because that couldn't be possible. More than one person was out there or god forbid in the damn house. So how was it that Negan didn't notice anything?

 

  
They began to check throughout the house starting with the bathroom, the living room, the storage closets, and every other area someone could hide.

 

  
Rick got up on top of the sturdy boxes laid up near the wall and looked out the window. He twitched when he saw that masked girl standing outside near the road.

 

  
"Hey, Rick. What is it?" Negan whispered before standing on the box next to him to see for himself. "What the hell?"

 

  
"She's watching us."

 

  
"Maybe I should go talk to her? Tell her to get the fuck out or at the very least tell her I'll call the cops."

 

  
"Do you really think she'll fall for that? No one would get to us in time even if we did call for help. We're fucked."

 

  
"You're making it sound like we'll die today."

 

  
"We might." Rick answered bleakly. "They don't wanna talk, they clearly don't plan on stoppin' anytime soon."

 

  
Negan blew out a breath, "They have to want something from us 'cause who the fuck stands out there like that? It just doesn't make any goddamn sense. I'm gonna go out there and get in the car to see if that attracts their attention."

 

 

"No, you cant."

 

  
"Why?"

 

  
"They did somethin' to my phone..it wasn't where I left it and the fire that was lit was sparking like there was somethin' more than wood inside."

 

 

"Oh fuck."

 

* * *

 

 

In Negan's mind he was pretty fucking scared but he really couldn't afford to add to Rick's obvious paranoia and fear. What he needed to do was keep strong for the both of them so nothing shitty happened. He made sure that Rick waited for him inside because both of them exposed was a bad idea. If one of them got jumped at least the other could go for help or figure out a plan.

 

  
He went outside by himself, noticing a noise somewhere in the darkness he moved a bit quicker towards their vehicle. The window was smashed so that meant these people were really fucking with them. What their intention was, Negan had no fucking clue. All he knew was if they tried to hurt Rick, he'd fucking kill them, bloody.

 

  
No one messed with the man he loved or their kids for that goddamn matter.

 

  
Negan got into the vehicle, turned the key in the ignition and began backing out of the driveway. Shattered glass was everywhere, the cigarettes that Negan bought from the store were splayed out on the floor and the situation was pissing him off now. He touched at the glass then suddenly a hand was touching the back of his neck. Negan almost screamed and thankfully remembered he had a pocket knife with him. He was laid across both seats to get a look at the person but they weren't there anymore. Whoever touched him disappeared like the fucking Flash. He got out of the vehicle to check his surroundings which is when he saw the masked girl again. No weapons were in her hands so she didn't seem as intimidating, at least not right then.

 

  
"Get the fuck outta here! Leave me and my goddamn fiance alone you creepy fucks!" Negan yelled out at the girl and whoever else was listening. Suddenly someone ran by in the woods close by to their vacation home. The person moved too fast to get a good look but it seemed like there were at least three people.

 

  
"Negan." Rick whispered loud enough for him to hear. "What's goin' on?"

  
"Rick, get back inside the house. Now." Negan growled in a protective manner because he didn't want anything to happen.

  
He walked a little ways up the road to see if anyone was close by. A branch snapped in the distance so he went in a different direction. Exploring outside in the semi darkness and not knowing who was out there was creepy as fuck. Negan took a humungous breath before dipping back into the house. A hand gripped his shoulder and he almost lunged out with his pocket knife. Only it wasn't any of the creeps, it was just Rick.

 

  
The plan they came up with on the spot was them packing their fucking bags and getting out of there. Sticking around to get attacked or fucking worse wasn't ideal so running was the only option. To put as much distance between them, the vacation house and the people outside. Rick repeated again that they clearly threw his phone in the fire. Which was one of their own communication devices. Before leaving they decided not to bring their laptops or any tablets from home. This time was supposed to be just for them and nothing was supposed to interrupt that unless it was an emergency.

 

  
Negan got Rick to sit down because his hand was still jacked up from earlier. He used his tie to wrap up the surface wound on Rick's palm. "I fucking promise we'll get outta here safe."

 

  
"I'm scared we'll die here and Judith and Carl will -" Rick choked up and the tears were starting to come. "If we both die they'll be orphans."

 

"Stop that shit! Right the fuck now. We're gonna be home and we're gonna outta here and go home to our kids. Then we'll tell them the news, we'll have a backyard wedding next week if you want. We'll have the reception at Hershel's farm, Bethy will sing for us and we'll be one big happy family."

 

That made them both laugh momentarily before reverting back to fear. Negan didn't want Rick to focus too much on the ugly shit that could go down.

 

  
He touched Rick's tear soaked cheek for comfort then went to find his phone. Somewhere during the panic he put it down. When he saw it the screen was busted up so badly that it didn't resemble a phone anymore. His eyes widened as he showed Rick his now broken phone.

 

  
"We have to get the fuck outta here now." Negan didn't bother to get any bags or anything else. All he had was the pocket knife. Not wanting to get separated he held onto Rick's hand so tight.

 

  
They got into the car together, he backed out again but there was an old beat up truck coming up behind them. Neither of them could see who was in it until they got closer and a different woman with a pin up looking mask was in the driver's seat. Negan's adrenaline was kicking in and before he could speed out of there - the man Rick was mentioning earlier was standing a little ways in front of them.

 

  
Reacting was fruitless because the woman in the truck sped up behind them then smashed into their vehicle. These people were fucking batshit.

 

  
Negan and Rick both got out together, ran back towards the house and shut the door behind them. They closed everything up again and Rick suggested they look for a gun. Since Negan's mom had to have a gun on the property. She never did like guns all that much, always supported gun control but told them she had something that would keep them safe while they visited.

 

  
"I'm sure she kept that goddamn thing somewhere around here." Negan tossed books out of the book shelf to see if it was hidden there.  "Fuck fuck fuck fuck."

 

 

After searching the shelves in the large cabinet, Negan reached onto the top of the cabinet and found the gun. His mom always did say if he needed a weapon then look through the cabinet. Of course she was sometimes drunk when she mentioned it so he didn't take it seriously. Though now he understand what his formerly unhinged but loveable mother meant by it. Now it was a matter of finding bullets and shooting these assholes or shooting at them.

 

  
Knowing what his mom was like she would have kept them close by so the main bedroom closet was the best bet. All the roses were on the bed for when they were supposed to celebrate their engagement. These fucks completely ruined what was supposed to be a stress free evening. So now Negan was going to ruin whatever plans they had by fucking them the fuck up.

 

  
The window had writing on it and the words "hello" were repeated about twenty times in red. Negan shook his head so he could keep back on track with what they were doing. Then someone started throwing shit at the windows.

 

  
"These assholes don't even know what's gonna hit 'em. I'm fucking done with this! Our evening was supposed to be us having a good time. Now we might be in literal grave fucking danger instead. "

 

  
He noticed Rick was staring more bleakly at the window like they were already done for. The reality was they still had time to turn this around. Which meant turning the fucking tables.

 

  
Negan frantically searched through the closet that wasn't at all organized. Eventually he noticed a box that had tape all around it. As if tape was supposed to get anyone out of the fucking thing. He unwrapped the tape and there were bullets for the shotgun. Since Rick knew how to use a gun he was able to load it for them.

 

  
Instead of him holding the gun and doing something stupid by accident - he gave it to Rick.

 

  
"Okay, I want you to shoot if you see someone but we're gonna high tail it outta here. I don't give a fuck if you kill any of them - " Negan was interrupted by someone swinging an ax through the front door.

 

  
They both screamed together, it didn't matter if they looked like fucking cowards, these people weren't fucking around. It was becoming more clear that they wanted to hurt them or kill them at least. Negan told them they had to block the door with anything they could move themselves. They moved a random shelf over but whoever it was just kept smashing through the door.

 

  
Out of fear Rick aimed the gun when he saw the man with the white mask and shot at him. Shooting at him ended up pointless because it didn't even hit him and left a bigger hole in the door. They both retreated so they could go wait in another room for these people to come for them. Fucking pieces of shit better stay away from Rick or so help me. Negan's rage was just simmering but if they laid a hand on any of them then he'd fucking end them there. He would bulldoze through every single fucker out there and rip their throats out with his teeth.

 

  
Something that Negan forgot entirely was that Simon followed them out there. Of course Rick knew about it but he was supposed to swing by with goodies. Mainly for their morning because Negan's memory was shit sometimes. The feeling in his stomach made him more worried due the fact that he couldn't text Simon. He wouldn't be able to tell him not to come or even tell him to get the cops.

 

  
There were footsteps traveling through the house, someone pressed on a piano key before fiddling with the record player by the sounds of it. Rick started shaking when he heard the scratch and the start of a song he absolutely despised - "Mama Tried." He mainly associated the song with his drunk aunt Lilah who played it constantly when he was young. Certain childhood memories Rick wanted to forget and that was one of them. So whenever the song came on anywhere, he cringed. A few times Shane played it while they were drunk, just to piss him off. Then Carl did it occasionally when he was mad about getting grounded. Rick heard him playing it on full blast upstairs in his room from his decently sized speaker system. Now Rick would give anything to be at home listening to Carl yell at him and even cuss.

 

 

 

  
Several minutes went by without anything happening and it had Negan more freaked out. Why would these assholes fuck with them for so long? Why not come out and try to fight? These fuckers wouldn't even stand a chance if they just went out there. But truthfully Negan would probably shit himself, which might even detour these fucks from killing them.

 

  
After what seemed like ten or more minutes someone turned off the record player. They turned to each other and mouthed "I love you." If this was the end then Negan needed that to be one of the last things he did. Even though Rick already knew how much he loved him.

 

  
Whatever footsteps were coming through the house seemed hesitant. That struck both of them as odd considering how bold they'd been this whole time.

 

  
Eventually whoever it was got close to the door and Rick shot them without any hesitation. Blood splattered against the wall from they could notice. Whoever it was took a mean shot to the fucking head. Negan breathed a sigh of relief before noticing Rick shaking his head, confused.

 

  
"What? You don't look happy."

 

  
"Who I shot wasn't wearing a mask..there was no goddamn mask on his head. We should check to see."

 

  
Negan crawled over towards the now corpse and when he got closer he started blubbering. The person that Rick shot was Simon, it wasn't that piece of fucking shit with the white mask, it was his goddamn best friend. His best friend was dead because of them.

 

  
He let out a muffled sob and Rick seemed confused still by his reaction to the dead body. Until he crawled over as well, which is when Negan held him back. He didn't want Rick to see what he by accidentally did, it would fucking destroy him. And it wasn't a pretty sight for either of them.

 

  
Negan began punching the storage room door out of sheer anger. He stumbled out of the room with Rick following behind, neither of them knew what to do. Simon's body was still laying on the floor, his brains were blown out and there was blood splatter. Rick gave Negan the gun out of absolute shock. Trying to comfort Rick wouldn't keep them alive, in fact it would just throw them off, so Negan didn't do that this time. He told Rick that he was going to run outside and see if the old radio transmitter, that his mom kept from ages ago, was still in the shed.

 

  
Even though he didn't want to leave Rick, he wouldn't be able to move quietly with Rick around him.

 

  
So they agreed that he would stay behind and wait for him.

 

  
They kissed deeply before departing once again, that may very well be one of the last times Rick and Negan kiss each other.

 

  
He ran out into the early morning, unfortunately it was still relatively dark outside and slightly bitter cold.

 

  
Negan wandered off through the trees and got on the ground which is when he saw the other woman with a mask walking around with a flashlight. He made some noise which she noticed and this was the only time he could try this. Just as he was about to shoot the woman, he heard footsteps rushing from behind him and then a shoe kicked at him. The gun went off which undoubtedly scared the fuck out of Rick. Trying to the fight the man was almost impossible and it resulted in him getting knocked the fuck out. Before he passed out he hoped that Rick would be okay.

 

  
Rick heard the gunshot loud and clear but if Negan had killed one of them he would have came back. Leaving him behind hadn't been a good idea from the start. He didn't want to be this scared, he used to be a goddamn cop and he was shaking in his boots. Maybe because he'd never dealt with people like this before. At least not directly. He'd heard countless cases of people being stalked or almost killed by their stalker. But it was never random individuals stalking them. He had no idea who these people were which is what scared him the most. Hopelessness was telling him to give up and just let them kill him already. Put them both out of their damn misery. That Carl and Judith would be fine somehow.

 

He slumped to the floor and hugged his legs to keep himself from really losing it. That's when he heard a few noises close by. They were in the house but since he was sitting outside he had the upper hand. Rick ran out to where the trees were but ended up falling and hurting his ankle. He crawled up from the ditch he fell into and started crawling towards the shed. Someone was clearly coming towards him from behind so he went faster. When he fell fowrads he sobbed into the dead grass. Then he boldly turned around to see who it was but no one was there. Somehow every single time they disappeared before he could catch them. He got to the shed that Negan was supposed to be and used the flashlight that was lying around to search through the place. Rick's ankle was hurting so bad but he'd been shot before, so this wasn't the worst pain he'd experienced. The radio transmitter that Negan's mom had kept for emergencies was still there, so Rick fiddled with it to get it working. Some noise came out of it, he whispered into it and tried to see if it would work for him.

 

  
Rick started to cry into it, pleading for someone to help him. Not knowing where Negan was made him feel sick and so worried. But he had to get them help otherwise they'd both die at the hands of these people.

 

  
Various noises were being heard from outside like someone saying "hello" then scratching and scraping at the outside of the shed. These people were sick and trying to scare him even further. All he needed was a gust of courage in order to take them on fully. From what he'd seen, none of them were super intimidating size wise. Which is why they relied on various weapons and cheap ass tactics to scare them.

 

  
"Hello?" A voice came from the radio transmitter and Rick scrambled to grab it from where he'd left it.

 

  
"Hello? I need help...please help me."

 

  
Right after the voice asked him where he was, the woman with the pin up mask broke the radio transmitter by smashing some weapon onto it.

 

  
Going to find help was one thing that Rick probably should do but he wouldn't leave Negan. Plus how would he get out of there with his ankle all fucked up the way it was. He began crawling back towards the house and noticed their car was on fire. Dread filled up his stomach when he saw the younger girl swinging on the swings. These people were taunting him and he was tired of it.

 

  
Rick got back to the house so he could find a place to actually hide so he could think. He hobbled around and winced when he put too much weight on his ankle. The house was empty and no one seemed to be around. At least he didn't believe any of them had gotten inside that quickly. Rick knocked over a few decorations, some of the pictures and got to the hallway where he saw Simon again. He tried to keep himself from crying because that would only distract him. Then the lights were all of a sudden shut off.

 

  
From what Rick could tell in terms of his ankle was that it definitely didn't break. Though it was in a fair amount of pain. But if he was in more of a dire situation and had to run then he'd book it.

 

  
Rick gradually made his way back into the living room area where he saw the door was open. All that could be heard was his own breathing, the still lit fire and someone playing the piano. He became very still like a statue. Then the man in the mask walked into the same area as him but didn't see him. Rick watched the man carefully as he ventured down the hallway instead. Rick had to make a hasty decision, which included backing into the kitchen's pantry. Since he was relatively small enough to fit he hid in the nearest corner. Some of the noises he made caused the man to come back but this time he went to sit down at the kitchen table.

 

  
Just to keep his eye on the man so he could plan what he'd do next, he peeked out probably too much. The masked man got up from the chair he was sitting on and Rick didn't make one damn peep. He didn't even breathe very much. After looking in his general direction for a moment the man in the mask left the area rather quickly.

 

  
Rick got nervous and looked through the cracks of the pantry door again. Only this time it was the younger woman startling him from the other side. He screamed as she tried to pull the pantry door apart. If he had the courage he'd just jump through and kill her with his bare fucking hands.

 

  
Beneath all of the supposed goodness Rick had was a ferocious anger that sometimes got ignited. And now it was more than obvious these people wanted to kill them. This was pushing it too far if they had any other plans. No one goes around tormenting people like this unless they're monsters in human form. Working as sheriff's deputy for years taught him that monsters come in the form of human beings all the time. Whoever these people happened to be, we're more than enough proof of that.

 

  
Rick noticed the girl was fiddling around with things on the table when he stepped out of the pantry. Trying to attack her would prove to be fruitless because someone else would jump him in the end. He couldn't take on three people at once without Negan. At the moment his other big concern was where Negan ended up. If they killed him or did anything to seriously harm him in any way he'd lose it.

 

  
One of the knives that were resting on the table took the masked girl's attention. Then he seductively took it by the handle. Since Rick couldn't see her face again he couldn't figure out her approximate age. If she wasn't all that young he could try to tell her it wasn't too late. Usually younger people were easier to persuade. Though if she was willing to keep up this sick game all morning then he doubted she could be reasoned with.

 

  
He scrambled to find a knife in one of the drawers and did find one but it wasn't that large. As the girl got closer she grazed the knife on the kitchen counter which made Rick start to tremble.

 

  
"Why are you doin' this to us?" Rick asked in almost a whisper.

 

  
Before he could try to knock the knife out of her hands, a body hit the hardwood with a loud thud. Rick saw clear as day that it was Negan laying there suddenly. He was coughing profusely and sounded like he was in minor pain.

 

  
"Negan?"

 

  
The man with the mask walked through holding the shotgun he left with earlier on.

 

  
"Gonna die." The doll mask girl stated in a monotone voice.

 

  
"Rick! Run!" Negan coughed out angrily before getting kicked in the gut.

 

  
Rick limped back towards the bedroom but was somehow intercepted by the other masked woman. When she tried to scrap him, he grabbed her by the throat and forcefully slammed her back into the hallway wall. She made a noise that indicated she was in pain. Without wasting any time he limped even faster to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

 

  
He went towards the window and tried smacking it to see if he could open it. The window didn't seem to be breakable so he kept hitting it out of frustration. Rick screamed then started crying because it was useless. Then he heard Negan calling out to him again, telling him to run. Rick heard the door creak open and almost couldn't turn around to see. The knife that was still in his hands wouldn't prove to be very useful. At least not against all three of the intruders at once, or even one of them. The most that would happen is some pain followed by obvious rage from their end.

 

  
The lights came back on randomly which made Rick almost jump, this meant they were done. Or that they were ready to actually pounce. He boldly made his way back into the hallway, that's when the man came out of nowhere. Rick got thrown into the wall face first, hitting his face against of the pictures then he fell. Momentarily he was dazed so it caused him to feel weak like he couldn't move quick enough. Soon his legs were being grabbed and he was being dragged along the floor. Rick tried to struggle and even kicked out at the man who just kept dragging him like a doll. He felt powerless and pathetic that he couldn't fight harder than this.

 

  
Rick made some small attempts to hold onto something so he could get away but it didn't work out. He would die in their vacation home and their kids would get the news. Simon's body was still in the hallway so that was one of the things Rick saw before he was knocked out.

 

  
Rick made some small attempts to hold onto something so he could get away but it didn't work out. He would die in their vacation home and their kids would get the news. Simon's body was still in the hallway so that was one of the things Rick saw before he was knocked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Light came through the window due to soeone opening the curtain. And Rick struggled against the restraints when he came completely to. Negan was tied up right next to him with a bruised up face and split open lip. They both looked terrible and it was going to get worse from this moment. Being attacked by random people on their engagement night wasn't exactly what Negan pictured at fucking all.

 

What he wanted was an evening where he could fuck Rick without worrying about the kids hearing. Where they could roll around like they were young, drink and eat copious amounts of snacks. Not get fucking chased around by assholes with masks who wanted to kill them apparently. He felt Rick's hand sneak onto his and he tried to keep himself from sobbing. They were never going to see Carl or Judith ever again. If they died in this vacation house, the last time they saw the kids was really the last time. No more hearing Carl blasting "Mama Tried" to make Rick angry or playing tea time with Judith.

 

The life he'd built with Rick was now coming to a brutal end and it was eating at him. Negan should have brought Rick to a hotel, a nice fucking hotel with complimentary chocolate. Not some old as fuck vacation home where his mother used to get piss drunk. In a way he blamed her for giving him the damn place. His restraints were way too tight for him to get away but he'd prefer it if Rick escaped over himself. The kids deserved a decent parent and he could never be as good as Rick. Not ever in this fucking life time, Rick was the type of person Negan couldn't be.

 

Negan bit back a sob and turned to Rick who looked worn down himself. "I fucking love you. These fuckers can't take that shit away from us."

 

The one masked girl took off her mask and revealed her face, she didn't look evil or sinister. In fact she appeared like a normal person on the street. All of the intruders eventually took off their masks to reveal their average looking faces. This was a sign that they were going to kill them.

 

 

The now unmasked man took hold of the knife that was laying on the beige carpet. This caused Rick to start pleading for their lives, he was always so great at talking to people. But Negan knew from the looks in their eyes that they didn't care. There was nothing there, no sympathy or any sign of remorse for their sick as fuck actions.

 

 

"Why are you doing this to us?" Rick asked all three of them, his voice was shaky.

 

 

The masked girl answered in the most simple way. "Because you were home."

 

 

Negan prepared himself for whatever was coming because something was indefinitely about to happen. Not once in his chaotic life had he ever been stabbed but he'd heard stories. Usually the pain didn't hit right away.

 

 

When the knife went through his stomach he felt the shock of that, his legs almost kicked out from the anger. Negan's eyes watered and Rick was moving frantically in the seat next to him. He knew Rick was desperate to save him but there wasn't any hope. He got stabbed again and he cried out in pain and then looked at Rick who was crying. Those out of the world blue eyes of his were overflowing with tears.

 

 

Each stab got less and less painful which wasn't a sign of anything good at this point. Rick wasn't touched whatsoever and that struck Negan as odd considering their situation. After he'd gotten stabbed a few times in different places, he felt his eyes fluterring. Blood loss was kicking in but he tried to keep himself from passing out.

 

 

The one masked girl told Rick specifically "you're my favorite" before plunging the knife she got into him. Negan gritted his teeth as Rick made a painful noise then another once she stabbed him again. But being stabbed multiple times wasn't the plan for Rick, instead he got punched in the face and was knocked out.

 

 

Negan felt himself fading and then he shut his eyes to pretend that he was unconscious. Though he wasn't far off from unconsciousness anyways. As his eyes started to flutter shut he thought for a moment that maybe Rick would live.


End file.
